


Kitten Claws

by littlemissgiggles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Marriage of Convenience, Mentions of coercion and underage, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, The rest should be fine, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony's kind of a white knight, but just as a brief mention, yeah quite a bit of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissgiggles/pseuds/littlemissgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I found in my folder- most of my posts at the moment are gonna be these treasures I am excavating from my hard drive, so enjoy!</p>
<p>Tony and Bruce are hiding what they are to each other, but when they meet Justin Hammer's (smart, bored and very unhappily-married) wife, things are going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was sure she'd fallen in love with him once. This can't always have been the way that it was, although looking back now, she knew that he'd never loved her, or he would never have started what he called a game and she called torture.

Now, of course, she didn't love him at all.

She remembered how happy she'd been when they'd gotten married, and that had lasted a good long while, with him being attentive and her enjoying the high life and the parties. Of course, there had to come the day when one of his biggest weapons contractors simultaneously looked sceptical of the deal and glanced over to her appreciatively.

That time, he hadn't asked her to do more than flirt a little, which she was more than happy to do if it got her husband the deal he'd been working for. And it had worked. A little blushing, a little giggling and the man was signing the contract.

Over time, he'd eroded more and more of her limits. She had very hard lines about what was and what was not acceptable; the first time she'd disagreed with him, she'd had to work very hard for a while to cover up the bruises he left.

The next client, she didn't disagree, letting one man take her to bed, and that started a string of leering, single men who promised her husband contracts if they could have a turn with his wife. She was getting tired of this.

"Darling... sweetheart... listen, sweetcheeks, this is really important, so you gotta do what I say, you got me? This ain't just another one of those little contracts, alright? This is the big fish. If Anthony takes this deal, we're gonna be the biggest names in the industry." Justin said, holding her upper arms and smiling.

She tried not to grimace, instead smiling and nodding, dropping her gaze slightly. Now, everything about him repulsed her, and she couldn't see how she'd been so happy when she was marrying him. Not that anyone had tried to stop her; Justin Hammer was a fucking billionaire, everyone was excited. Of course they were. There had been no reason not to be.

"Good. Anthony and Dr. Banner will be at this table..."

 

She stood at the bar in an amazing dress. She supposed that was the only good part of this arrangement; she got the dresses, and they really were fantastic. Justin had even had some of them custom-made for her, and she knew that it might be his way of trying to show that he cared, but she wasn’t convinced anymore. Either way, she knew the drill; Justin had told her exactly what to do, not to mention that she was eerily good at this. It figured that the one person Justin would want to keep her from would be Stark... she was to flirt, but no more than that. He was very possibly the only man her husband would be jealous of- more money, more women, and more brains.

"Whiskey, on the rocks."

"Another martini, while you're at it." she said, injecting just the right combination of awe and disdain into her voice. It had taken a while to perfect that particular combination.

"On me." Tony continued, turning to her and smirking.

"Far be it from me to turn down a free drink." she replied, picking up the martini which had taken a ridiculously short length of time to make and raising it to her lips. "You're very generous, Mr. Stark."

"Not quite what I'm best known for, but I can be."

"So I've heard." this time the voice was more amused. They continued this banter for several moments, her wit enough to spark some kind of interest from him.

"Hello, darling." Justin sidled up and put his arm around her.

"How rude of me. Katherine Hammer. My friends call me Kitty." she held her hand out, smiling sweetly. The smirk didn't drop off Tony's face for an instant, and she already knew that, even if she did get him to bed, it wouldn't affect the contract at all.

Besides, she'd seen him come in with Dr. Banner. If there was nothing going on between them then she was a liar; she'd always been good at reading body language, and this had attenuated her senses to such an extent that she'd never been wrong.

The moment the two of them had walked in, she'd catalogued the brush of hands before they parted, studiously avoiding eye contact. They were fucking, and it was serious. This flirting was all it was. If it had been anyone else, Tony likely would have made a big deal about it, but Dr. Banner… they were both men. It wasn’t something to shout from the rooftops, not if Tony wanted to maintain his standing.

Gritting her teeth, she followed Justin to the table. She was going to have to spend the rest of the night going through the motions, knowing that Bruce and Tony wouldn't be interested but too scared of what Justin would do if she didn't.

As they sat, she purposefully brushed against Tony enough so that, with anyone else, it would have been an unequivocal accident. She'd have to work harder to get Bruce's attention.

Turned out all it took was the shy little girl act, keeping her eyes on the table until he addressed a comment to her, flicking her eyes up shyly and answering quietly, immediately deferring to Justin but flicking her eyes back up and smiling with a small blush.

He responded with a small smile of his own before turning to answer one of Tony's questions. Well, at least she still had game.

As dinner progressed, she turned it from being embarrassing to seeing how far she could push it; it was a subtle distinction, but one she had to make if she was ever going to be able to walk out of there with any semblance of dignity.

As usual, her legs spread slightly wider and she leaned forward a little more, not missing the gazes that Bruce and Tony, and even occasionally Justin, fixed on her cleavage. She even managed to find a personality that would appeal to both. Sharp, smart, biting if need be, but mostly shy and quiet. I.e. sweet girl on the outside, obvious sexual vixen. Bruce picked up on one side and Tony on the other. It worked out well for everyone.

She was, however, surprised when she excused herself to the bar and Tony followed her. She'd have expected it from him if there was no complication with Bruce.

"So you're married to Hammer." he raised his eyebrows.

"Most of the time." she grinned, raising an eyebrow. He hid a chuckle, not very well.

"Were you suffering from insanity? Or was it the money?"

She smirked. "He's really, really good in bed."

This time, Tony didn't even try to hide his laughter. "Right, of course he is. When you're ready to find out what good in bed means, just let me know."

She looked at him for a moment and knocked her drink back before the smirk returned to her face. Even if she wasn’t to sleep with him, teasing could be fun. "I'm ready."

Before he could say anything, she mingled back into the crowd, hoping to find Dr. Banner.

Of course, it was him that took her by surprise, leading her gently into the dance floor as she hid a smile. "So, you're really good."

"Pardon?" she muttered innocently.

"Drop the act." she tensed for a moment, but he was smiling. "We all know what's going on here. Surely Hammer knows a pretty face isn't going to affect Tony?"

"He's not as smart as he likes to think, sometimes." she replied, grinning slightly but hoping to high hell that he was just guessing and not actually starting to figure out just how Hammer tended to use his wife.

"Come on, no woman has that much of a perfect personality for both me and Tony and would be able to put up with Hammer for more than a couple of hours, at a stretch." he quirked an eyebrow at her grin.

"I don't think any woman full stop would be able to put up with my husband for any length of time." she grinned, relaxing. "Okay, you caught me. I'm the cherry on top."

She looked up as she said it, surprised to see Bruce's eyes flashing slightly in anger. His gaze lifted off her, his jaw tightening a little at the same time, and she glanced over her shoulder when he nodded to see Tony standing there, eyebrows rising before he turned and headed towards Hammer.

"Hey, what..."

"So, how many men have fallen to Mrs. Hammer's charm?" Bruce asked, mouth dangerously close to her ear. "You're very good at this, I've got to say. Gifted, even. You can probably read people like books, flirt, bat those pretty eyelashes and next thing they know the ink's drying on a new Hammer contract. How many millions has he made off your cleavage and your smile?"

"Four off the smile, ten off… my other talents" she smirked. "The more fun I can have, the better; some of the men my husband needs for his contracts are remarkably good at what they do, after all."

"I suspect Tony made you an offer?" his chuckle was dark and full of promise, and she couldn't help but shiver slightly. She’d always catalogued Bruce as the ‘nice guy’, but this was showing her a different side of him. One that was incredibly attractive. "You thought it was frivolous, but it's not. Just... slightly misinformed. You'll be coming with both of us."

"I... will, will I?" she asked, her breath stuttering slightly.

"Oh, you're not going to say no to the great Tony Stark, and having me in the deal isn't going to put you off, either. In fact, if anything, it's going to encourage you."

With that, he led her off the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd. She grinned, Oh, these two were trouble...

 

It was the words. Always the words. She knew that no-one else in the room had the comprehension to know what they're talking about, but they're so fucking blatant about it sometimes that she wondered why no-one else was picking up on it.

Then again, everyone else is used to Tony, which is why nobody blinks twice when Bruce makes a weak excuse for needing some air, and Tony follows him outside. The one time she had followed them, very early on, she’d stepped out into the garden and around the corner of the stately manor in which the function was being held, only to see Tony on his knees and a sharp look from Bruce before his mouth curled into a grin and he thrust even harder into Tony’s mouth.

That started something for her, proving that they were what she wanted. It wasn’t just an idle fantasy, though- she might have been preoccupied with them for a while, but the more she got to know them, the more she realised that she got along with them, too.

 

With their latest deal, which had gone through, making Kitty think that Hammer could have squeezed an extra 20% out of anyone who wasn't Tony Stark, they were attending far more functions which had Tony and Bruce as either guests or benefactors.

Even though she had no reason to, she kept up the flirtatious banter with both of them, staying on the right side of too dangerous, but only just. Justin, of course, hadn't liked it, but she'd quickly spun something about then being useful allies, and it had stayed his hand.

Over the months, the two men had grown far more bold. More than once there'd been a subtle hand on her arse or a kiss too close to the mouth.

Finally, after eight months of flirting and talking and planning new projects together (because Justin tended to forget that she was a genius in her own right, too), he sent her to a party by herself, seeing as he had important business to attend to, and both of them couldn't possibly miss this.

"Where's your husband?" she turned to see Tony smirking against the bar.

"Germany." she replied, raising her glass before taking a swig. She met his eyes and grinned. "Until next Wednesday."

"Come with me." he said immediately, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the back of the room, where Bruce was waiting. The three of them emerged on a balcony, and she smiled at the two of them.

"So secretive."

"You, sweetheart, have been driving Bruce absolutely crazy." Tony growled, backing her against the balustrade and planting a hand either side of her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What about you?"

His mouth crashed down on hers, and a moment later her hands were in his hair, trying to pull him closer. She shivered as she felt a large, warm hand run up her arm. A hand that was definitely not Tony's.

"He says you've been driving me mad, but he's wanted you since that first party. Never thought he'd get you, either, which of course made him want you more." Bruce chuckled, his hand rising to her neck.

"That was cute, by the way, trying to distract me into making the deal."

"He could have gotten 20% extra out of you if he'd asked." she laughed, letting her head fall back. "I let him think he's doing well sometimes."

"I'm impressed." Bruce admitted. "You're good."

"That's my job." she muttered, and perhaps she shouldn't have had so much champagne upon arrival, because suddenly Tony was pulling away.

"What's your job?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I shouldn't have... it's nothing, I promise." Tony was scowling. She glanced to Bruce, who had much the same look on his face.

"What's your job?" Bruce repeated Tony's question.

"I flirt with Justin's clients a bit. That's all." she quirked an eyebrow. "Now, if we're not going to continue what was shaping up to be a very nice little _menage a trois_ , I am going back inside and getting another glass of champagne."

"He doesn't." Tony was looking at her in shock. "He doesn't actually make you sleep with clients for deals, does he? Because... I mean, there's distracting them over the finer points of the contract, and then there's blatant..."

"Say it." her face dropped and her eyes were cold. "Go on, say it. I dare you." they were all silent for a few moments until they relaxed. "Yes, alright, so I'm my husband's little whore. It's not actually that bad, you know."

"And how much do you love him to agree to that?" Tony asked, lip curling.

"Oh, I don't. I just love my face enough to not want my nose broken." she snapped, scowling before rolling her eyes and groaning. "Forget I said that."

Bruce set his jaw and looked out over the balcony for a few moments. Tony stepped away, pulling on her arm.

"He doesn't want to hurt you, but he’s been protective of you ever since the day he met. He’s not going to like this." he muttered worriedly, watching as Bruce's eyes flash in anger as he tried to keep himself under control. She watched in surprise- she might have known that he had another side to him, but she’d never thought that he would have any sort of trouble controlling violence. When he seemed to have some control over himself, he turned and stormed back into the party, and Kitty fell against the railing, letting out a deep breath.

"Is he..."

"He's furious, but not at you." Tony said, looking after Bruce. "I don't blame him, to be honest. Hammer's a piece of work, but neither of us would ever have thought that he'd stoop this low. Why... I mean, you seem pretty strong, so why haven't you left yet?"

"Are you kidding?" she raised her eyebrows. "You think Justin's just going to let me walk away from this? I'm not rich, Tony, by any stretch of the imagination. He'll never give me a divorce and if I leave, he'll find me. I'm not stupid enough to try."

"So he loves you."

"Loves me? No, I don't think he ever has." she shook her head. "But I'm his, and Justin doesn't share his toys. Ever. Especially not with you and Banner."

"We'll see about that." Tony muttered, smirking and winking. "Now, while Banner's off making a few phone calls, I believe we were right in the middle of something..."

"Tony, I really think..."

And, really, the man had moves. Because no-one else would have had her against the balcony wall with his hand up her skirt quite so quickly. "You were saying?" he purred in her ear.

"You're terrible." she muttered back, throwing her head back as his fingers wasted no time in bypassing her panties and entering her. "Oh, shit..."

"You just realised, didn't you?" he chuckled darkly, his fingers moving inside her even as he didn't look a hair out of place. "Because Bruce and I have the most amazing fingers. Sure there are the odd callouses and catches, but not only do they make it a bit more interesting, but we're both very, _very_ dextrous..."

"I hate you." she groaned as his fingers moved inside her relentlessly, giving her no choice but to start rolling her hips against him. She was a little worried about her skirt creasing- she didn’t want it to _look_ like she’d just been fingered on the balcony, after all- but that errant thought was overridden quickly by a wave of lust.

"Of course you do. Which is why you're standing on this balcony, using your hips to beg for more while you don't want to admit that you want Bruce to come back and watch me take you apart with just my fingers..." he replied, his voice low and hot, whispering against her.

"Which is exactly what's going to happen." Bruce replied. Kitty turned her head to see him propped against the door, holding it shut and watching them with blazing eyes. "Do continue, Tony, I would hate for you to leave anything unfinished."

"Yes, dear." Tony grinned, crooking his fingers enough to make her stomach tense and for her to fall forward against him, gasping. "Oh, we liked that, did we? You love this, don't you? Bet Bruce and I could spend hours just fingering you and you'd come for us, over and over, and..."

"Uh!" Kitty cried out as Tony stepped closer, pressing her hard against the wall as she shook slightly, her back arching enough to press her breasts into him.

"Gorgeous." she looked up to see Bruce standing and watching them with his hands in his pocket, and it wouldn't have been out of the realms of believability to see a cigarette dangling from his lips. She shuddered slightly as Tony pulled his fingers out, wiping them on her thigh.

"Coming home with us?" he asked, breathing on her neck. She tilted an eyebrow.

"You just made me come in public with two fingers." she said in her best are-you-an-idiot voice. "Are you an idiot?"

Bruce chuckled as Tony pulled away and grinned, letting her dress fall back down. Bruce stepped forward and arranged her hair so that it didn't look like she'd just been fucked through a stone wall, even if that was exactly what she felt like.

"So, what's the arrangement with you two?" she asked curiously as they all stepped back into the room. "You pick up girls who are too starstruck to complain that the two of you both want a go, or slutty enough to want it?"

"Look at yourself. What do you think?" Tony grinned, while Bruce rolled his eyes.

"We've never done this before, as much as this one might have you believe it. He'd love it if you thought we did this all the time, but I'd much rather let you know we've never done it before. Much safer, don't you think?" Bruce grinned at the look on Tony's face.

"Well, boys, I'm flattered." Kitty grinned, resisting the urge to touch either of them. After all, everyone sort of knew she was married. Not that that seemed to matter when everyone and his business partner were fucking her in exchange for a contract.

"Get the limo home, I'll pick you up there." Tony said, nodding towards another group of people who Kitty recognised as one of Justin’s first clients- not ones she’d had to sleep with- while smiling and shaking her hand as though politely saying goodbye.

She nodded and used her polite smile to see him and Dr. Banner off, terrified that someone would be able to tell that she'd just had possibly the most exciting orgasm of her entire adult life.

She made her excuses and left, glad that she'd stayed long enough to warrant leaving, especially without Justin on her arm. She could play vapid when she needed to, and she often did around his associates. He liked it better that way, rather than when she'd quietly corrected a couple of points he'd gotten wrong at the beginning of their marriage.

She got home hardly realising she was travelling, since the moment she got in the car, there were calls from Hammer Incorporated to sort out some of the paperwork that had been filed wrong... she wasn't surprised, but it was a hassle.

Hence, she almost had a heart attack when she walked into the kitchen, just having hung up, to find Tony casually chewing on a sandwich he'd obviously made himself.

"Watch it." she grinned once she'd recovered from the surprise. She wasn’t exactly surprised that he’d gotten there before her, although she was impressed that he’d made his way past the security. "Is Bruce turning up here, or are you taking me back to the infamous Stark Tower?"

"Promise not to steal all my secrets?" he grinned. She rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Please, if I'd have wanted to steal your secrets I would have done it a long time ago. No, I'm not about to help Justin any more than I need to, thanks very much."

"Well, then." he grinned, grabbing her around the waist. She squirmed slightly at the feeling of the metal touching her skin. "Hold on tight..."

 

"You've got to learn to treat people like people." was Bruce's first observation as Tony screeched to a halt in the driveway, letting a very windswept Kitty stumble out of the car. She glared back at him for a moment, stumbling slightly as she tried to get her balance back. .

The next thing Bruce did was catch her around the waist and use his other hand to tilt her head up so that he could ram his tongue into her mouth, kissing her so hard she thought she actually might pass out.

"You don't kiss _me_ like that." Tony pouted.

"I always kiss you like that." Bruce replied, rolling his eyes. "And don't say you can't see it, either, because I know you've had JARVIS record us."

Tony shrugged and grinned, watching intently as Bruce lowered his head again. If she'd expected him to be any less relentless, she was sorely mistaken. His tongue fucked into her mouth, licking around obscenely as his head tilted hers firmly to where he wanted it. Next thing she knew, she was being pressed against something, Bruce's body plastered against hers.

"Right. Wanted to do that since the party. The first one, mind." he grinned, sounding only marginally breathless.

"That was..." she groaned, letting her head fall back. Tony laughed and pressed a button, making her jump as she realised that the 'wall' behind her was elevator doors.

"Fuck, you're hot when you're turned on." Tony said, crowding her into the corner of the lift and biting her lip almost viciously before Bruce put a warning hand on his arm. "Sorry..."

"It's fine." she replied, breathing slightly heavily.

"Knees." he said after a moment, watching as she hesitated for a moment before grinning and leaning forwards into him.

"I think this would be better continued out of the elevator, yes?"

"Fine, but you're still getting on your knees, sweetheart." he grinned, rubbing a thumb over her bottom lip, which was already swollen. "God, you're fucking sexy."

"Bruce, do I have to get on my knees for him?" she pouted over Tony's shoulder. Bruce grinned, winking at her.

"Course you do. You went off like a shot when he fingered you, after all. Pretty little sluts like being on their knees though, right?"

None of them missed the moan and the way she bit her lip. Her eyebrows shot up. "Well, that's certainly a first..."

"Hmm, you wouldn't like it from me." Tony said, looking at her carefully, a smirk playing around his face. "You'd let me fuck your mouth, but wouldn't let me say that. Bruce, however... he's nice, so on most levels you know he doesn't mean it. Doesn't mean you don't like hearing him say it."

"Smartass." she raised an eyebrow.

"Knees, sweetheart." he jerked his chin, showing her that the elevator doors had opened. "Go on, honey, on the carpet."

"How considerate." she giggled, Bruce putting a hand on the small of her back before dropping it to squeeze her arse, grinning at her squeak. She dropped to her knees on the carpet, and couldn't help but slip into that space she'd perfected when Justin had started all this. She bit her lip and looked up at them, grinning slightly, feeling her focus shifting slightly even as she tried to stop it. Tony stepped forward and she reached for his belt.

"Fuck, I can't believe this..." Tony groaned, looking down at her as she undid it.

"Tony, wait." Bruce said, pulling him back by the back of the shirt, and this time Tony was clear-headed enough to see the difference.

"Shit." he murmured, taking her arm and pulling her up. "Katherine? Honey, snap out of it."

"Damn, sorry." she blushed, realising exactly what she'd done. "I didn't know that that's what happens now... although I should have seen it coming."

"Christ." Bruce ran a hand down his face. "How long?"

"I've had it perfected since I was a teenager." she shrugged, seeing the horrified look on Tony's face. "Come on, it's not a big deal. It was just easier to use it, and recently I've been using it with Justin as well, since I can't bear looking at him for longer than a couple of minutes."

"You use it with Justin?" Bruce asked, sounding sad.

"No, hold on. A teenager? You weren't at home?" Tony asked, looking vaguely ill, and she realised that he likely had his own daddy issues to deal with, so loading hers on top of it wasn't likely to help him very much.

"I was, Tony, but don't worry." she said softly, reaching out and putting her hand on his knee. He glared at her. "For god's sake! You really want to know?" she snapped at them and sighed heavily. "My mother left early, she couldn't deal with daddy. She was still around, but they weren't together, so I grew up with daddy and my uncle."

"Oh, god..." Bruce looked at her.

"No! God, no. No, don't worry. Daddy's not the best with social conventions, but he and my uncle did love me, so it wasn't like they'd ever... you know." she hurried to reassure them. "No, I... before I got married, my name was Katherine Maddigan. My dad was quite a prominent member of the clergy..."

She paused and cleared her throat, although a subtle gesture from Bruce was enough to stop Tony from asking anything.

"Mum left not long after I was born, she couldn’t deal with him, and he had too much sway for her to take me with her. So I grew up around a bunch of clergymen. That was all great until I was fifteen. I lost my virginity to someone my dad worked with, and that was followed by a substantial donation. Completely unrelated, but he was sure they weren't, and so... well he decided he needed some new bits and pieces for one of the churches. Which would have been fine, if someone had been there to make him see that renting his daughter out was a ridiculous and dangerous idea."

"Oh, god." Tony was practically shaking, staring at her in horror.

"He didn't mean it. At least I know he wasn't doing it with the knowledge of what it was doing to me. He's not good at things like that, but I think he realised when I left." Kitty grinned ruefully. "I cut ties with him and moved here, but it's much harder than I thought it would be. I found someone who looked after me, or at least I thought he would, and..."

"And he treated you worse than your dad." Bruce said gently, pulling her closer. The more she talked, the more he was figuring out exactly what she needed. She needed at least one father figure in her life to make up for the one who had no idea what she was doing, and if that was something he needed to be, then he would.

"Tony, _stop_ , my dad didn't mean to." Kitty said nervously, looking up at him. "As far as he was concerned, sex was a commodity, and one he didn't have any truck with. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that he might be a virgin. He just doesn't seem to _understand_."

"Christ." Tony ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip before looking down at her. "I've got more money than Justin does, I can help you get away from him."

"You do need to get away from him." Bruce said gently, stroking her arms as she relaxed against him. "There's no way it's healthy for you to be in that space most of the time. We care about you, sweetheart, and we don't want to lose you."

“You're not going to lose me." she said firmly, looking between the two of them. Over the last few months, they'd all become ridiculously close, and although none of them had said it aloud, they all knew what was holding them together.

"We'd better not." Tony replied, dropping back onto the couch and dropping his head into his hands. "How bad was it? How often?"

"Oh, god, only the once." Kitty said, sitting up straighter. "He got his shiny new church, and I moved away. Where I married our darling Mr. Hammer."

"Right. You're not going back." Bruce said softly, shaking his head. "You're going to have to stay here and we'll help you stay away from him."

"Seriously? He's..."

"Kitty. If there's one person richer than Hammer, it's me. And, while he might not show it, Bruce is loaded in his own right."

"He is?" she asked, head snapping towards Bruce.

"I've got money." he chuckled. "I just don't wear it like Tony does."

She bit her lips. "I don't know. The thing is... he's told me I can't leave. That he needs me. That there are all sorts of things he can do to me..."

"There's nothing he can do to you." Tony said firmly. "I mean, come on. You're hanging out with two of the richest men in the country. One of them won’t stop at anything to protect what’s his..."

"Which, incidentally, now includes you." Bruce smiled at her gently, and she was surprised at the thrill that went through her at that. She hadn’t expected to be quite so pleased to be counted as one of them, as someone they cared about.

"Well. Yeah. And me? I'm a genius. I'm way smarter than that..."

"Tony." Bruce said warningly, and he nodded.

"Point being, there's nothing he can do to you that we'll allow." He smiled, stepping closer and running a soft hand down her face. She closed her eyes against tears that were threatening to spill, even if she wasn’t quite sure why. “Shh, it’s alright.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll look after you.” Bruce promised. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Real life can be nasty. Enjoy!

Bruce and Kitty sat on the park bench, Kitty' legs thrown casually across his as she fiddled with her book and giggled at something he said. It used to be that she was scared of going outside, just in case Justin saw her, but she’d been more than cured of that over the last few months. She rolled her shoulders again, slightly irritated at how stiff they were. She knew she deserved it, after the acrobatics the previous night, but it was still annoying.

Before she could say anything, Bruce’s hand was on her neck, kneading lightly enough for it not to hurt but hard enough for it to provide some relief. She groaned slightly and leaned back into it, not caring that the noise had drawn attention from some of the people close to them. She smirked as she closed her eyes, but not before registering the sour looks on the faces of some of the bystanders. Not that she cared. Bruce and Tony had successfully trained her out of not only being scared of her now ex-husband, but also of caring what anyone thought.

Bruce and Tony weren't anywhere near her level, of course; while she was worried about so much as touching them in public, they were off doing god-knows what in other peoples’ gardens, without a single thought as to what would happen if they got caught. Kitty wasn't stupid, but she was beginning to wonder if anyone would even have a problem with it. Of course, there would be a scandal, but everyone seemed to take Tony’s eccentricities so easily in stride that it wouldn’t seem like that much of a push to accept his relationship with Bruce. Then again, adding her to the mix would just make it harder again.

Bruce continued rubbing her neck, and she flicked her eyes open when he made a noise in the back of his throat, grinning as she saw Tony striding across the grass, beaming at them. She looked around, seeing people starting to talk behind their hands.

Tony was a legend around the city, seeing as his dad was the famous Howard Stark, and he was the genius-boy that actually stayed and made a multi-millionaire of himself. Which was why people were probably surprised when he crossed the room and bent down to give her a kiss, grinning widely as Bruce tilted her head just right for Tony's tongue to be able to flick behind her teeth, just how he knew she liked it.

She grinned lazily as he pulled away, eyes burning in a way that she and Bruce could never quite manage to inspire. Not that they minded; it was the genius which had made him rich, after all. It was a good thing they all understood the attraction it held for each of them, or this probably wouldn't work.

Knowing they'd want to know, he launched into a description of exactly what he'd been up to as Kitty wiped a smudge off his cheek and Bruce unpacked the sandwich he'd brought Tony earlier, thrusting it into Tony's hand and watching him carefully as he talked straight through it. They’d already decided to meet in the park once Tony was done with whatever it was he was doing, although being in a public setting didn’t seem to dampen his mood at all. Not that it ever did.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked after about three seconds silence in which he'd managed to scoff the part of the sandwich he hadn't eaten while he was talking. Bruce and Kitty just grinned at each other, knowing what his appetite was like when he was working.

“Of course. Where do you want to go?” Bruce asked straight away, both of them getting off the bench. By now, their presence had drawn a relatively large crowd, but that was another thing that Kitty had gotten used to. One thing she still hadn’t seemed to be able to brush off was the rumours that followed them around. She glared towards two women, older than her by a long shot, who were still whispering behind their hands long after everyone else had gotten over the fact that the great Tony Stark had graced the park with his presence.

“Ignore them.” Bruce’s deep voice seemed to calm her immediately, and she grinned at him when he clapped a hand on each of her and Tony’s shoulders. “Come on, you two, before one of you starves to death.”

 

“Table at the back, please.” Tony’s wide grin was enough to tip her off as to what was about to happen. That, and the fact that the only time he ordered a table at the back was when he wanted to keep something confidential. While he’d never done this before, it wasn’t exactly like they were conducting a business meeting. There were a limited number of things that he’d want to keep to himself today.

“Tony…” she said warningly as they were led to a secluded booth. Tony grinned and gestured for her to take a seat first. She glared at him, already knowing where he’d sit. She pursed her lips as she was proven right, him taking the seat on her left, while Bruce took the one on her right. At this point, she was wishing she didn’t know that Bruce was left-handed, because she was already starting to shift slightly in her seat.

“So, what do you think you’ll have?” Tony asked conversationally, a hand landing on her thigh. It wasn’t too high- nothing that would be considered inappropriate, really- but she couldn’t help but bite her lip, knowing what was going to come after that. She barely even noticed Bruce’s hand rubbing at her knee.

“Uh… the steak looks good.” She replied without looking at her menu. They’d been here before, of course, and steak was usually a good bet on the times she couldn’t focus enough on her menu to make an actual decision. Tony and Bruce seemed to know that, because she caught the delighted look Tony shot across her.

“It does.” Bruce nodded, and his voice had taken on the tone he usually got in the bedroom- or, of course, anywhere they decided they could do something like this without people noticing. It was a little bit gravelly, and a little bit lower than his normal voice, but it wasn’t so much the differences that turned her on, but knowing what came after that. “Tony, what do you think?”

“It looks good. Shall we have a bottle of wine?” he asked conversationally, flipping through the menu with his left hand while his right moved further up her thigh, bunching her skirt with it. She leaned back a little and spread her legs slightly, looking back down at the menu and grinning to herself. “It might be nice to relax a little…”

“Bottle of wine it is, then.” Bruce smiled, hand tightening slightly on her knee. When she looked at him to see why, she realised that he was watching Tony’s hand, still inching up her leg. By now, most of her thigh was exposed, and she was grateful that the restaurant was dark.

“Actually, you know who I saw the other day?” Tony was trying to keep his face neutral, but she could see the grin playing around his face as his fingers dipped into the gap between her legs, stroking lightly over her underwear- barely enough for her to fee it, but definitely enough to make her breath come a little harder. “Do you remember that friend of yours, Bruce? The one you introduced me to at that gala just before my birthday.”

“Oh, I think I remember that.” Bruce nodded, but his voice wasn’t nearly as controlled. Both of them knew that Tony liked seeing how far he could push himself before losing control, but neither Bruce nor Kitty had never seemed to want to try it- they both preferred enjoying the sensations and giving over to them.

She grabbed Bruce’s wrist, trying to stifle a gasp as Tony’s fingers started rubbing harder, and she glanced up in time to let go of it and for Bruce to pull the tablecloth over her as the waiter stepped over, apparently oblivious to what they were doing.

“Are we ready to order?” he smiled widely, looking around at them. Tony was still looking at his menu, although his fingers hadn’t stopped, and she was just grateful that Bruce had had the foresight to cover her, because she wasn’t sure that Tony would have stopped, anyway.

Bruce smiled blandly, and they all rattled off their orders. Kitty grinned when the waiter left and Tony leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. It was surprisingly chaste, given what was happening under the table. Her hips were making small circles, and she planted her hands on the table, trying not to make it obvious that his fingers had long since pulled her underwear to the side and delved inside her.

“That’s it. Good girl.” Bruce murmured, his own hand sliding up her right leg, fingers dancing over Tony’s hand, feeling it move inside her. “So pretty when you’re trying not to show it…”

“What do you mean?” she asked, resisting the urge to just throw her head back and go for it, knowing that the other diners probably wouldn’t appreciate her doing that. They had plenty of time for that when they got home, after all.

“Well for one thing, you squirm. You try not to move, but your hips do, and your shoulders do, and I know you can’t help it.” He chuckled, hand now rubbing circles on her knee, which was actually surprisingly distracting. Not as distracting as Tony’s fingers inside her, thumb coming up to worry at her clit, but certainly distracting.

“Oh, god…” she groaned, half out of embarrassment at the thought that someone else might be able to see what was going on, and half because Tony’s fingers were incredibly talented.

“He’s right, you know. You’re gorgeous like this.” Tony’s voice was rough, and she looked towards him to see that he looked less put-together than he had before. His eyes were bright, and his lips were a little swollen. She hadn’t even realised that he’d been biting at them, but they were spit-shiny and pink, and she couldn’t help thinking that that was what he looked like after…

“Exactly what he looks like after he’s been on his knees for me.” Bruce whispered, right in her ear, and she shivered, trying her hardest not to press her legs together. Tony’s hand was still moving, making her breath catch every time he did something clever with them, and she was sure that someone was going to figure out what they were doing.

“You get this blush… it goes all the way up your neck, right up to your cheeks, and you look a little bit embarrassed, but we know better.” Tony grinned, leaning in and nipping at her ear. She breathed out slowly, trying not to show what was happening, but with both of them leaning in and whispering to her like this, she really didn’t stand much of a chance.

She felt Tony’s fingers speeding up a little, and realised that he had changed his pace for a reason. He’d just been teasing before, but now he wanted to see her come apart for him, in the middle of the day in a crowded restaurant. A thrill shot through her at that, and she felt Bruce’s blunt fingernails scraping up her thigh, all of them knowing that that would only heighten the sensations Tony was causing.

It was only a few more moments- and she had to give Tony credit, he’d been fingering her for a while now and hadn’t once complained that his hand was tired- before she pitched forward slightly, closing her eyes and biting down hard on her lower lip, whimpering slightly but trying not to make it obvious as she climaxed around Tony’s fingers.

She could feel Bruce rubbing her back and murmuring in her ear, and shivered as Tony withdrew his fingers, grabbing a few tissues from the middle of the table and wiping the worst of it off his hands. She opened her eyes and blew her breath out steadily, glancing around the restaurant. Nobody seemed to be looking their way, and she relaxed at that, glad that while the orgasm had been good, it hadn’t exactly been an all-consuming inferno, so she’d at least had some chance of controlling herself.

“That was beautiful.” Bruce grinned, dropping a kiss behind her ear when he realised that she’d managed to put herself back together. “Both of you, it was amazing.

“You’re welcome.” Tony grinned cockily, both of them looking at him as he smirked and raised his fingers to his mouth, slipping two of them in and sucking noisily.

“Tony…” she said warningly, knowing that him showing off would only make people more likely to notice, but Bruce didn’t say anything. In fact, Bruce just let out a low growl and shook his head. She giggled as Bruce’s hand darted across, pulling Tony’s fingers out of his mouth.

Tony laughed as well, but Bruce glanced around for a moment, making sure that nobody was watching before pulling Tony’s hand towards him and licking a broad, somehow obscene stripe up Tony’s hand, dropping it immediately and sitting back looking incredibly self-satisfied at Tony’s sudden lack of ability to speak.

“Well.” She was still trying to get her breathing a little more under control as she giggled to herself at the ridiculousness of her situation. “That was fun…”

 

Of course, because Tony was Tony, and Tony liked teasing, he decided that it was a lovely day for a walk. After they’d finished their meals, all of them trying not to touch each other more than necessary, knowing it would lead to something that wasn’t nearly as subtle as Tony fingering Kitty under the table, they headed out.

“You’re both terrible, you know that?” Bruce muttered, shaking his head slightly, although he had a fond grin on his face. Immediately, Tony tightened the hand that was resting on her ass, and she immediately slapped him away, laughing.

“You want a turn, darling?” Tony asked in a simpering voice. Bruce glanced around and grabbed Tony’s arm, pulling him into the alley between two shops. Kitty’s eyebrows shot up, but she didn’t say anything, stepping closer to cover the entrance of the alley and glancing around to make sure that nobody would be able to see them. Bruce backed Tony against the wall, pressed him there with his entire body, and kissed him thoroughly enough that Tony was hard and maybe bucking against Bruce's thigh by the time Bruce had finished.

Smirking evilly, Bruce palmed Tony’s erection. “Begging for it, aren’t you? Just wishing I’d take you apart in this alleyway, right here, where anyone could see you, aren’t you?” he chuckled, not letting Tony any time to answer before he breezed out, beckoning to Kitty to follow him.

“And you say we’re terrible?” she grinned, refusing to move from where she was. It was too nice a view to see Tony panting and glaring up at the sky, hands clenching by his sides as he tried to calm himself down and tell himself that touching himself in an alleyway wasn’t good, no matter what the circumstances were.

Finally, he seemed to get himself together enough to step out, still looking incredibly dishevelled, but at least he was able to walk along the street without looking like a madman. “You’re a bastard.” He grinned, although there was no heat in the statement.

“You love me.” Bruce chuckled, nodding in the direction of home. “I think it’s time we started heading back, don’t you?”

“Oh, wait…” Tony frowned, hesitating and looking in the other direction. “You two head back, I’ll be back at some point. I’ve just got to pop across to the office, and…”

“Are you sure?” Kitty asked, frowning slightly. “We could come with you. If Bruce helps you with whatever it is, we can all head home soon.”

He looked between them, looking incredibly frustrated. “I’d love to just come home with the two of you, but this needs to be done. Bruce, if you don’t mind coming in with me…”

“It’ll get done faster.” Bruce smiled easily, and Kitty was always a little bit jarred at how easily he seemed to slip between his normal ‘yes, I’m a successful businessman’ voice and his ‘yes, I’m really going to fuck you here in public so hard that you won’t be able to walk home’ voice.

Immediately, they all changed direction and started heading towards Tony’s office building, Tony chattering on the way there about what it was he actually had to get done. Kitty tuned out a little- she hadn’t been particularly interested in anything in the industry in the first place, but what with her ex-husband making it so difficult for her, she really didn’t care at all now.

“Alright, we’ll be ten minutes.” Tony promised, sweeping in the door and heading straight for the elevators. She grinned and followed him, both of them already in business mode. She didn’t mind waiting for them- in fact, she was actually enjoying the fact that she’d have a chance to see them at work. She might not care about what they did, but she did care about them.

Before Tony and Bruce holed themselves up in Tony’s office- it was apparently a confidential agreement that they needed to look at, so she wouldn’t be allowed it- Tony grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her filthily.

She grinned as he stepped back. “That’s harassment, _sir_.” She stuck her tongue out at him, both of them laughing at her as they stepped into the office, shutting the door behind them. She glanced in through the window, but they were almost immediately absorbed in the files on Tony’s desk, and she took a seat at his PA’s desk, swinging around slightly and tapping her fingers on the desk.

She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders, not having heard the door open. She turned to see Bruce grinning down at her.

“Tony’s just going to be a few more minutes.” He promised, taking his hands off her shoulders and pulling a chair up beside her. “You’re wound up.”

“Comes of… well.” She ducked her head, still grinning widely. He leant in closer for a kiss, and she resisted the urge to giggle as he cupped the back of her head, angling her exactly how he wanted so that he could slide his lips over hers, making her sigh into it.

She pulled back, and was about to say something when the door to the rest of the office opened. They both looked up to see someone walking in. He stopped at the door, looking surprise.

“Oh, Dr. Banner… I didn’t think you or Mr. Stark would be in today.” He said apologetically, shaking his head. “I was just… sorry. I had a few things to pick up. A couple of the guys wanted to come in and get some work done, too…”

“Go ahead, you won’t be disturbing us.” Bruce smiled. He was generally the nicer out of the two of them, although the employees tended to follow Tony’s orders more.

She smiled and swung back to the desk, but a hand on her leg stopped her. Bruce wasn’t even looking at her, but it seemed that he wanted to get some of the same action that Tony had gotten in the restaurant, because his hand was rubbing her through the material of her skirt, and she was trying really hard not to buck into it, but they both knew how good he was at winding her up.

“Bruce, what are you doing?” she hissed, not even glancing at the poor young man who’d decided to come in to get some work done. God knows how he’d react if he realised what was going on.

“I’d have thought that was pretty obvious.” He replied lightly. She glanced at him in time to see him licking his lips, and she knew he wanted to lean over for a kiss- he’d always been an incredibly oral person, but they’d also always tried to separate their relationship from the office.

She frowned and looked away from him, hoping it would be enough to discourage him- not that he wouldn’t stop if she asked. Part of her was enjoying too much to ask him to stop it, though.

“Are you two ready?” Tony stepped out, eyes immediately zeroing in on Bruce’s hand. His face split into a wide smile, and Kitty just rolled her eyes, knocking Bruce’s hand away as she stood up, pouting back at them. “Oh, you poor thing.” Tony chuckled, shaking his head.

"I hate both of you." she announced the moment they got out of the office, glaring between them. Tony slung his arm around Bruce, reaching over fiddling with the other man's belt slightly, just because he could. Bruce knocked his hands away, rolling his own eyes.

"No you don't." they replied in unison, making Kitty crack a smile.

“Well, I should.” She sighed, stepping into the elevator with them. “Honestly, I don’t know why I put up with the two of you… you’re terrible influences, you know. If you hadn’t come out, I’m willing to bet that Bruce would have gotten me off in the office.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure.” Tony grinned, and she looked between them.

Bruce shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure that I would have taken you out to the hallway and done all I could to make you scream.” He smirked, and at that, a variety of scenarios ran through her head, making her draw her breath in.

Between the three of them, teasing and touching each other the entire walk back home- because none of them wanted to lose to the others and say that they should just be done with it and take a car back- they were all beginning to lose it a little bit.

The moment Tony shut the door behind them, Bruce was pressing Kitty up against the wall, hitching her up by her hips and pressing against her so that she couldn’t slide down. He buried his hands in her hair, tilting her head the right way, which he always seemed to like doing, before leaning down and sliding his lips over hers gently.

“Bruce…” she whimpered, wrapping her legs around him. They both knew that she wanted more than that, and she felt his lips move against hers in a smile before he pulled her head back slightly and pushed his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hard enough that she actually started feeling a little bit light-headed.

He pulled away, grinning at her, and she let her head thump back to the wall as his lips trailed down her neck, hands tightening on her hips. She rolled her head to the side to see Tony watching them, a smirk on his face. “What are you doing all the way over there?”

“Admiring the view.” He grinned, but he still stepped closer. She grinned, and Bruce pulled his head up, a small smile on his own face. Tony stepped closer again, and one of Bruce’s arms shot out and pulled him in. It was an awkward angle, but he still managed to kiss him within an inch of his life, Kitty watching as she ground down on the prominent bulge in Bruce’s trousers.

“We’re not going to get anywhere like this.” Bruce eventually growled, and Kitty had to agree. While it wasn’t unusual for one of them to push another up against a wall, it wasn’t really practical when there were three of them to think about. “Come on.”

He stepped back, letting her drop to the floor, and she yelped slightly when he swatted her. She looked back to see him grinning, and she rolled her eyes, laughing.

“He’s right, come on. We’ve got an enormous bed for a reason, you know.” Tony wriggled his eyebrows, pulling them both along. They were all eager, but he was acting like he was about to explode. Kitty glanced down and licked her lips. He might very well be.

They tumbled into the bedroom in a tangle, all of them reaching for each other, pulling at clothes and mouthing at skin, before Bruce pushed them both down on the bed. “Both of you just behave yourselves for a second.”

“Or what?” Tony smirked. “You’ll _spank_ me?”

“I might very well do that.” Bruce growled, fixing Tony with a strong look. They stared each other down for a few moments before Tony closed his eyes and breathed out, and Kitty grinned, crawling across to him and straddling him, leaning down to meet his lips.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she asked quietly, feeling his hands running up her legs to keep her in place. “You’d like it if he did that?”

“I’d like watching him do it to _you_.” He deflected, biting down on her lip. Bruce might be oral, but Tony _loved_ using his teeth. It was something about the marks he could leave behind with them.

“I’m flexible.” Bruce chuckled, the bed dipping as he crawled on next to them. Kitty sat up and turned to him for a kiss, grinding down on Tony at the same time, drawing a strangled moan out of the other man as his hands tightened on her. She lost track of what she was doing for a moment, devolving to open-mouthed panting against Bruce’s mouth as she ground down again, making Tony’s fingers tighten even more. Possibly even hard enough to bruise. She shuddered at the thought, hoping that they did. They all liked seeing their marks on each other.

“Stop distracting her.” Bruce growled, and he’d always been authoritative in bed, but something seemed to have shifted a little between him and Tony, because Tony nodded, and then Bruce buried a hand in Tony’s hair, tightening his fingers and pulling it back sharply.

Kitty gasped, not realising how much she’d wanted to see that. Bruce’s fingers were holding on tight- Tony’s hair wasn’t really long enough for this, not yet- and tears were welling up in Tony’s eyes a little as Bruce kept pulling.

She can feel the arousal settling low in her belly as she watches Tony’s neck lengthening, finally relaxing into Bruce’s grip. “Going to behave?” Bruce’s voice is rough, and she snaps her head up to look at him. She’d never thought about him like this, but he seemed to _enjoy_ this. A lot.

Bruce chuckles and lets go, the movement accompanied by a small whine from Tony. Kitty grins and leans down for another kiss, this time raking her nails up Tony’s arms. He shivers, hands sliding around to her ass, pulling her down onto him. “Didn’t know you liked that.” Kitty murmured against him, and Tony chuckled weakly.

“Didn’t know I did, either, not until last week.” He replied, and she makes a note to ask them both about that at some point. Right now, she’s too distracted.

She feels Bruce moving beside her, and she’s pretty sure she knows what’s going to happen next. Tony’s very rarely in any kind of submissive mood, but with him as pliable as he seems to be now, Bruce is no doubt going to take full advantage. The first time she’d watched them together like that, she’d found it a little bit strange, but since then, she’s gotten used to it, and realised that she actually very much enjoys watching the two of them together.

As soon as he nudges her side, she looks up at him, and he grins. “Mind giving me a go? Only I’ve got a few ideas…” his grin is a little bit feral, and she feels a shiver of excitement. When he looks like that, only good things tend to happen. he swings her leg off Tony. He frowns slightly, but his face clears when Bruce leans down, teasing him first, moving up his jaw with open-mouthed kisses, pausing every now and then to suck on Tony’s skin. Tony’s arm is still around her, and every time Bruce scrapes his teeth along the stubble at the edge of Tony’s jaw, Tony’s arm tightens around her. She reaches underneath Bruce to palm at him, not surprised to feel that he’s already hard. They spent long enough teasing, after all.

What she doesn’t expect is for that to make Bruce sit up and grin at her, pulling her out of Tony’s arms and up into his, turning her so that her back is plastered against his front, both of them straddling Tony. “Look at her, Tony. Look at how pretty she is, all spread out for us… look how pretty _you_ are, actually…”

Kitty is surprised that Tony doesn’t protest being called pretty, instead just settling his hands on her thighs, looking up at them. He still looks a little out of it, and Kitty grins at the thought that Bruce can do that just by pulling his hair, but his familiar smirk is making a reappearance. “Come on… either of you, just do something.” He raises an eyebrow, obviously going for cocky and not quite making it.

She gasps as Bruce’s hands slide up her body, cupping her breasts. “Something like that?” Bruce grins. Tony rolls his eyes.

“Something a little more than that, thanks.” His snark is back full-force, but neither of them mind- it’s what they love about him, after all.

She’s still got too many clothes on, even if her skirt is riding up, and Bruce immediately rectifies that, beginning to undo her shirt. She wriggles out of it, and immediately, Tony’s hands move from her thighs to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing lightly.

“God, I could spend all my time in bed with you two and never get bored.” Tony grinned, but she can’t quite bring herself to reply, with Bruce’s hands dipping into her underwear, stroking at her lightly, and Tony’s hands on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers through the thin lace of her bra.

“Tony’s right, Bruce.” She pushed back against him, trying to get his attention. “We need more than this. Get your clothes off.”

He snorts, but does as she asks, leaning back to unbutton her shirt. She leans forward to Tony again, and there’s suddenly a flurry of activity. Bruce moves back off Tony’s legs, and Tony flips her, all three of them struggling out of clothes that are only getting more in the way.

A few minutes later- and a few misplaced elbows, which nobody really wants to talk about- and they were tangled together again, skin on skin this time, feeling each other, ramping up each other’s excitement just by being close to each other.

Tony and Bruce were kissing above her, and they were so tight around her that she couldn’t see who’s fingers it is who were sliding into her, but if she had to guess, she’d say it was Bruce- she was a long way from being able to tell them apart just from that, but Bruce’s fingers were just a little bit thicker than Tony’s, and the way she was stretching around them, she was almost sure it was him.

That was confirmed when Bruce broke his and Tony’s kiss, panting hard. She glanced down, but can’t see anything, and assumed that Tony had a hand around him. Judging by the evil smirk on Tony’s face, he was busy teasing Bruce, running his fingers over the heated skin, playing with that one spot just under the head that almost always made Bruce go off like a shot when she fluttered her tongue over it and then _sucked_.

“Fuck, so tight.” Bruce growled, and as Tony’s hand tightened, his fingers crooked, making her arch off the bed in surprise, eyes widening. “You know that? You’re so tight, even after Tony’s been fingering you. So hot, too, I can’t…”

He broke off, burying his head in Tony’s neck as Tony did something else to him, and Kitty is really starting to wish that they’d move off her a little, just so that she could see what they were doing to each other. She moaned in surprise as Tony turned his head, pulling a nipple into his mouth and biting down lightly.

“Tease.” She gasped as he let it go, his stubble scratching across her chest, making her push up into it. Her legs fell open a little further as Bruce’s fingers twisted, and she was trying not to push back into them too much, knowing he’d get too smug about it.

Of course, that just made them both want to pull her apart properly, like they hadn’t been able to in the restaurant. Tony’s fingers left Bruce, sliding down her stomach to reach where Bruce’s fingers were inside her, joining them and working her clit lightly, making her thrash on the bed.

“This is teasing, darling.” He corrected her, and she couldn’t even come up with a witty retort, too busy clutching at the bed sheets and then at them, one hand on Tony’s shoulder and the other on Bruce’s neck, trying to pull one of them down, but they were both too busy looming over her, watching her come apart.

“Please, just…” she begged, unable to control the movements of her hips now, grinding down on both of their fingers, completely breathless, making noises that she hadn’t even known she was capable of making.

It slammed into her hard when it hit- it wasn’t exactly a surprise, not with both of them working as hard as they could to get her there- but she still hadn’t been prepared for the intensity. Her mouth opened, but she wasn’t actually sure if any noise was coming out, the waves washing over her as she gasped for breath, trying to settle herself.

“Good girl.” Bruce was crooning, eyes blown and dark as he watched writhing. She glanced to Tony, who had much the same look on his face, both of them running their hands over her, trying to help her come down, helping her through the aftershocks as she twitched on the bed. “That’s what we were working you up to.”

“That was amazing.” She groaned, letting her head fall to the side as she closed her eyes for a few moments, knowing that neither of them would mind. Orgasms like that, rare as they were, made her sleepy, and they knew that.

Nevertheless, she propped herself up as they withdrew from her, Tony immediately popping his fingers in his mouth, making her groan again. He’d had a thing for tasting her, right from the word go, and some part of her had always found it incredibly erotic, watching him eagerly clean the glistening juices off his or Bruce’s mouth and fingers.

They both settled beside her, even if neither one of them had gotten off. She glanced questioningly at both of them, and they just grinned.

“We’re a long way from finished.” Tony smirked. “But we need you wide awake, okay? Actually, Bruce wants us both wide awake, and I haven’t had a proper sleep in _days_.”

She felt a little guilty when she realised that she hadn’t noticed how tired he looked, but Bruce just kissed her neck lightly and pulled her down against him, pulling Tony into position, too. He’d always been bossy about sleeping arrangements, and she grinned, already drifting off, feeling safe in the arms of the two men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back... hopefully won't be such a long hiatus this time... thanks for all the messages!!

"You know, you could at least _try_ to hide it!" Kitty' voice echoed from down the hall, and everyone in the room winced. Well, except for Steve, who looked up in puzzlement, having never been there for one of Tony and Kitty' legendary knock-down, drag-out fights. They were happening more and more often, and while Bruce wasn’t surprised- get two people that stubborn in a room together and they were bound to have some issues- it was driving him mad.

A moment later, everyone started moving towards the doors. All they’d tried to do was have a few friends over for dinner, but apparently, the two of them couldn’t wait to start screaming at each other. Clint grabbed Steve's arm, muttering to him as he pulled him towards the elevator, and Bruce immediately went to the bar, taking the Scotch and putting it under the sink (or Tony would drain the lot and that would just make it worse) before heading to the upstairs office to wait it out.

After all, someone had to stay and keep an eye on them.

Kitty was storming towards the lounge, knowing by now that everyone would have cleared out, and being really serious this time about leaving. "Honestly, it's like you don't even fucking care if we see! Of course you don't, you're Tony fucking Stark, of course you don't care!" she ranted, picking up various things around the room that were hers and throwing them into her bag.

"Would you let me explain?" he shouted over her. "Jesus Christ, you're too easy to set off. Just because of that one text..."

"Bullshit it was just the text!" she screamed back, turning to face him. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the lipstick on your shirt! I mean, come on, how textbook is that? That's just insulting, Tony, grow up!"

He glanced down at his shirt and winced. "Alright, okay, but come on, you don't have to be so angry about it..."

"Like fuck I don't!" she fumed, facing him with her fists by her sides. “You don’t think we notice? We do… how do you think Bruce feels…”

"Listen to me..."

"I can't believe I ever thought this was a good idea..."

"No idea what you're talking about, it was just..."

"Fucking prick, what the hell do you think you..."

"And since when did you even care, you..."

Bruce winced as he heard their relatively rational fight (for them) devolve into a much more characteristic screaming match. It was like clockwork. Kitty screaming about trust and loyalty, Tony screaming back about his needs and how she'd accepted it when they'd gotten together, that she’d known his reputation. Bruce winced as he heard a crash, knowing that it was more than likely that Kitty had thrown something. He was staying out of this, as much as it was hurting him not to go downstairs and try to sort it out- the last time he’d tried to do that, they’d both rounded on him, instead. 

He sighed and shook his head; they'd all been waiting for her to leave, but she invariably came back after enough of Tony's begging. Tony was a hard man to say no to. He was just dreading the day that Tony’s begging wasn’t enough.

Bruce winced when the noise stopped suddenly. That was never, ever a good sign. That had happened once, when Tony had stormed out mid-sentence and Kitty had been left sobbing. He hurried downstairs, hoping neither of them had done anything stupid.

He skidded to a halt outside the door, hesitating before turning the knob and peeking in, his eyebrows rising in surprise at what he was seeing in front of him. He hadn't been listening to the exact words of the screaming, but something must have been said to shift the balance, because right now Kitty' back was digging into the bar with Tony's tongue down her throat.

A moment later they broke apart and Kitty' head fell onto Tony's shoulder. He frowned towards them, realising that he could see and hear them, but the angle they were on, neither of them would be able to see him unless they were expecting it.

"... fucking love you, and I hate it." Kitty was saying, resting her head as Tony's arms tightened around her. "Please, just... leave us. Then I won't have to worry about coming back and starting all of this again, because it'll be your decision. Please."

"I can't. I can't." he repeated, rubbing circles on her back and dropping kisses on the top of her head. "I wouldn't be able to, I'd be crawling back to you on my hands and knees if I thought it would get me somewhere... You and Bruce are the most important things in my life, and I don’t want to lose that."

"Then why do you go anywhere else in the first place?" she asked, and rather than anger, her voice was full of sadness. "Why... what do we do to make you? What have we done wrong? If it's something I can do..."

"No, baby, it's not you." he said, shaking his head and pulling her even closer. Bruce backed out, shutting the door behind him, trying his hardest not to let the tears in his eyes spill down his cheeks. He’d always allowed Tony’s indiscretions with women. After all, they were something that he himself couldn’t provide, but to see him breaking her heart like this, over and over again… he could barely stand it. 

 

"What the fuck, Tony? One week? One motherfucking _week_?"

"Come on." Natasha stood, motioning to Steve and Clint. All three of them escaped quickly, and Bruce groaned. Not again. Tony usually had the common decency to wait for more than a week.

"I'm fucking sick of this!" that was new. Tony's voice coming from the hallway. Bruce frowned.

"Tony, no... Tony! No, come back!"

"Let me go! I'm going, and you'd better be _gone_ by the time I get back!"

Bruce didn't have time to say anything as Tony strode out to the front room, not even pausing as he slammed the door open and stormed out. Bruce stepped towards the stairs, expecting Kitty to come down them any moment. He wasn’t disappointed.

She was looking after him, mouth hanging slack. "It's over."

He had no idea what to say.

"I just... some model texted him saying she'd had fun last night, and he said I was too nosy and wouldn't get hurt if I just gave him his space, and then..." she shook her head. "I guess he got his space."

"Come here." Bruce said gently, and Kitty collapsed onto the couch beside him. He put an arm around her, having done this enough times before to know what to do to comfort her. He felt a little bit sick himself, but knew that Tony would always come back to him. It wouldn’t do to worry right now about what was going to happen to the three of them, not when she was this upset. "Shh, it's alright. He's a hot-head, and even if he did mean it, maybe we’ll be better off for a little while."

As usual, she tensed for a moment, but was unable to deny that she'd most likely be better off without this in her life.

"Shh, it's okay. Give him a little while to realise what he’s losing." he murmured, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. Only something was different this time. He turned to her, about to ask something, but all he could see were her stricken eyes and flushed cheeks, and so he leant forward.

She didn't respond, and he assumed that he’d read the situation wrong, seeing as she usually holed herself up alone for a few hours after fighting with Tony. He started to pull away before she pulled him back in and more than made up for her initial lack of response. "Suddenly, this feels wrong..." she murmured against him as he pulled her onto his lap. “It feels like I’m cheating on him, even though…”

"Yeah." he murmured, catching a small bit of skin on her neck between his teeth, nipping his way down to her collarbone, enjoying the way her breath hitched. He knew what she meant. Usually, even if the three of them weren’t all together, they were all on good terms, or at least knew what was going on. This time, Tony wasn’t there, and it honestly did feel like they were doing something wrong.

"We should..."

"Stop."

"We really should..."

He shut her up by tangling a hand in her hair and tilting her head so that he could kiss her properly, biting at her lips as he pulled away, leaving her pupils blown completely. He was very self-satisfied at the fact he could do that to her with nothing more than a kiss.

And while they both seemed to know that something was wrong with the situation, there seemed to be something driving them as Bruce picked her up and barely managed to get them into his room. She grunted as he tossed her o the bed, single-minded determination driving him as he ripped off her clothes. She gasped as her shirt tore, but figured that it was a necessary sacrifice.

“Bruce…”

“God, enough talking.” He growled, shucking his own clothes before looming over her, looking down at her in a way that made her squirm. “All spread out like that, all for me…”

“You’ve never…” she broke off at the look in his eye, and realised that this was exactly what she wanted from him. He was good at everything else, but this- the glimpses of this she’d seen before- she wanted _more_ of it.

He covered her body with his, large hands running up her skin as he bit bruises into her neck. All thoughts of what Tony would think of this fled in the face of his seeming determination to cover her with hickeys.

“Bruce, that’s…”

“I said enough talking.” He growled back at her, biting roughly at her lips before pulling her hands above her head and pinning them to the bed, grinning down at her with a fierce look in his eyes. She licked her lips where he’d bitten them, pulling slightly at his hands.

He frowned slightly, seeming to realise that she was testing him, and the hand on her hip came away, only to slap back down, much harder than she’d expected. Surprising both of them, she moaned and moved into it, and his eyebrows rose.

“You like that, do you?”

She nodded eagerly, mindful that he’d already told her not to talk. He chuckled darkly, keeping her hands pinned above her head as he bent to kiss her, licking his way into her mouth and stretching it open. She was breathless by the time he pulled away, just in time for her to notice his hand moving between her legs, sliding through the wetness there for a few moments.

“You get wet that easily? All it takes is me pulling your hands above your head and biting your neck?” he grinned, and she bit her lip again, wondering what he was going to say next. However, rather than saying anything, he leaned down to kiss her again. Moving her up the bed, he motioned to the posts at the top. “You can talk, but you can’t let go of those.”

“Or what?” she grinned, trying not to show just how much this was affecting her.

“You don’t want to know.” His voice was low, gravelly, and she could barely stop the moan that was threatening to bubble out of her. She gripped the bars on the headboard tight, squeezing them and closing her eyes as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down her. “Still not letting go?”

“No, Bruce, I promise…” she gasped out, grip tightening even further. She was wondering if it was even possible to hold onto the bars any tighter when her eyes flew open at a laugh from above her. He was looking down at her, grinning.

“Good girl.” He managed to grind out before pushing in, both of them gasping. She rocked her hips back against him, and he seemed to get the message, because he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into her, both of them groaning as he dropped his head to her chest, resting there for a few moments before repeating the action. Every time he drew out, she readjusted her grip on the bars, knowing that she as going to let go if she didn’t, and not particularly wanting to find out what happened when she did.

She drew her knees up slightly, tilting her head back and gasping every time he thrust into her. He was setting a punishing pace, and she wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep it up for much longer. She bit her lip, breathing hard as he continued, feeling completely overwhelmed with sensation as she tried to remind herself not to let go.

She’d slipped so far into trying to concentrate on the sensations that she didn’t even know how much time had passed when Bruce stiffened above her, hips making aborted thrusts as he groaned, long and low in his throat.

She started breathing a little more heavily, barely aware of what was around her. She hadn’t gotten off, but at this stage, she didn’t much mind- the sensations running through her at the moment were enough, and she wasn’t entirely sure that an orgasm would have made it better.

"Fuck."

"Yeah." Bruce panted by way of reply as he pulled out, lying beside her and looking up, unable to look across at her for fear he wouldn't be able to control himself. They both knew that they should have waited for Tony to get back and smooth things over with him, but neither of them had been particularly fond of that idea. She stretched her fingers out, only just realising how much they’d started to hurt, having been curled around the bars as tightly as they had been.

"We probably shouldn’t have done that with Tony not here." she murmured, and this time he did glance over. Her hands were behind her head and she was looking at the ceiling, not bothering to pull the sheets up. She giggled as she turned her head to look at him. "Eyes front, soldier."

"Mmhm." he looked for a few more moments before grinning and dragging his gaze up to her face. "What was that?"

"I suppose we should probably start trying to figure out where he went." she sighed, pulling the sheet up as she sat up and looking around for her clothes. "Although it’s not like he’s not going to come back, right?”

"Stay here." Bruce suggested, almost biting his tongue when he realised what it would sound like. "Not that I don’t care about Tony, I do, but… we all know what his temper’s like. He’s just gone somewhere to cool off, and he’ll be back soon.”

She turned to him, hesitating for a few moments. "Really? You think he’d be okay with that? I mean, I’m pretty sure he likes us running after him as much as he likes the make-up sex."

He nodded; he didn’t particularly want to deal with Tony right now, and she was more relaxed than he’d seen in a long time. She giggled as she straddled him and looked down, and he rolled his eyes. “You do know I’m not going to be able to…”

"Then I suppose we'd better sort out something else..."

 

It started out simply, the differences that she couldn’t quite ignore or put down to their clashing personalities; then again, it usually does. Bruce had warned her right at the beginning that although when Tony was giving something all of his attention it was fantastic, the times he got absorbed in projects made you feel utterly alone. Of course, she hadn't listened. She’d assumed that it would be different now that there were three of them. She’d assumed that it wouldn’t be like that, since she and Tony seemed incapable of going more than a week without fighting. He couldn’t _possibly_ ignore someone he spent that much time shouting at.

Kitty realised very quickly that she'd underestimated Bruce and overestimated herself. The first time Bruce had caught her crying, she hadn't said anything. Just sat next to her and held her until the sobs stopped.

"What did he do?" he asked quietly. Bruce was always there for her. Tony was, too, of course, but Bruce was more steady than Tony was. He was always there for both of them, always seemed to know when one of them needed something. They both made an effort to be as good to him as he was to them, but it seemed almost impossible. 

"He didn't do anything." Kitty shrugged, sitting back against the couch and looking at the ceiling, grateful that Bruce hadn't said 'I told you so'. "Not really. I just feel so selfish if I want to spend time with him when he's working on something. And he enjoys it so much, but the look on his face when I went down to check on him... he's in there with some client, and they were going over their papers, and he just gave me this _look_ like I wasn't good enough..."

"He forgets that you understand." Bruce shrugged. “He just wants you to feel safe. He’s stopped talking to you about all of that, stopped even asking you about it, because we all know what Justin used to do. I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk about it, but I need to right now, because you need to understand that that’s why Tony’s pushing you away from that side of things.”

“I… I know.” She nodded enthusiastically. Tony and Bruce were incredibly good to her, and for this to be the only thing that was going wrong, she was actually feeling quite lucky. It was just the way Tony handled it at times that made her feel woefully inadequate.

Bruce sighed, nodding, and pulling her in for another hug, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “I know it’s hard, Kitty, but you’ve got to remember that he does the same thing to me, too. I mean, I’m his business partner and he still makes decisions without me and decides what I should and shouldn’t be doing. It’s difficult to deal with, but it’s just who he is.”

She nodded, relishing the hug more than she wanted to let on. She was feeling a little better, but she still felt the lump in her throat, and was surprised that a simple look from him had hurt that much. Worse, he wouldn't notice. If she told him, he'd spend days making it up to her, doing anything he could, but she wouldn't. That wasn't fair to him.

Bruce pulled back and smiled down at her, wiping his thumbs over her cheeks in an effort to clean her up a little bit. “You feeling okay?”

She paused for a moment, knowing that he’d know if she lied to him. She’d tried it before, and she’d learned very quickly that he preferred ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ to ‘I’m fine’. She just shrugged after a little while, and he just smiled down at her.

"Well, Tony's kicked me out of the office, since he's going to work on this ‘very important deal’ for the rest of the day." he replied, standing and tossing the tea towel vaguely towards the kitchen. "Give me ten minutes to get changed and we'll go grab some ice cream. You can't have a bad day with ice cream."

True to his word, eight minutes after disappearing he was back in worn jeans and a purple button-down shirt. He took her straight to the park, heading for a small ice cream van by the sidewalk, chattering all the way about some of the intricacies of the deal they were working on. He seemed surprised when he stopped to take a breath and she asked him something about it.

"Sorry, I’m as bad as Tony about this at times, aren’t I?" he grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Well, actually..." he continued explaining, obviously excited, and the two of them sat on a park bench, their conversation quickly devolving just chatting to each other rather than discussing what Bruce was working on.

By the time they got back, they'd been out for a good four hours.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Tony asked, jumping off the couch. "I've been waiting for, like, an hour. Didn't take your phones?"

Kitty' eyebrows shot up and she slid her phone out of her pocket, feeling guilty when she saw two missed calls and fifteen texts from Tony. She grinned as she read through them. "Sorry, it was on silent and we were talking."

"That's cool. Hurry up, though, I want to take you out!" he grinned, kissing her excitedly. "You up for a night out?"

"Sure." she grinned, wondering if he really had noticed that she'd been upset. She glanced at Bruce who had a hard-to-read smile on his face. "What’s that look for?"

"Nothing, nothing." he grinned, stepping over and kissing Tony gently, muttering something to him as she hurried upstairs to get dressed.

 

"So, I... I realised in the lab today that you were... when you left, you looked upset." Tony said. Their conversation had wound down a little, but she was surprised nonetheless. She looked up to see him looking into his wine, obviously uncomfortable. She glanced across to Bruce, who didn’t seem to want to make eye contact, either. "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm... er... I'm sorry."

At the apology, she knew it wasn't his idea. He would have explained it away. He most likely hadn't even noticed. She took his hand and he looked up. "Did Bruce tell you to apologise?" she asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice as she glanced between the two of them, both of them trying not to look directly at her or each other. Because as much as it hurt to know that he hadn't noticed, it was definitely adorable that he was trying to make up for it anyway.

"Well, I _might_ have noticed on my own." he frowned, pulling away slightly.

"It's fine." she said hurriedly, shaking her head. "I know what you're like when you get involved in something like that. I shouldn't have gone down in the first place."

He nodded, looking a little confused, and held onto her hand tighter. He hesitated. "You know... I, er..."

She frowned, wondering what the hell he was trying to say. Bruce still wasn’t making eye contact, but the corners of his mouth were turning up, and she had a feeling that he already knew what Tony was trying to say.

"Look, I'm not good at this, alright? But I care about you. A lot. And I know you know that, but I want you to know that... I love you."

She smiled widely, wondering if her face was about to split in half. "Oh, Tony..."

"And you don't have to..."

"Shut up." she giggled, kissing him across the table and putting a hand on his cheek. "I love you, too. Both of you, alright?"

“Good. Because I love both of you, too, no matter how infuriating you can be at times.” Bruce grinned at them fondly, taking each of their hands under the table.

They barely got back home with their clothes on.

 

Over the next few months, it stabilised a little. Of course, there were the screaming fits between them- there were always going to be with the two of them being that stubborn and Bruce more and more reticent to intervene- and the times when Tony did something ridiculously insensitive, and then Bruce would be there without saying anything, someone for her to lean on.

After their latest fight (Tony's possessiveness had sparked this one, and afterwards he'd stormed out; he’d called Bruce ten minutes earlier saying he was likely not going to make it back for a couple of days), she was curled up on the couch with her sixth tumbler of scotch. She didn't even particularly like it, but it was what Tony drank.

"So. I heard that one." Bruce said, sitting next to her. She looked up, feeling guilty again. Every time she and Tony fought, she realised a few minutes afterwards that it must be having some kind of an effect on Bruce.

"Sorry." she said quietly, wrapping her fingers around it tighter. He looked worried; she usually wasn't this bad. She licked her lips. "This is the first time he's left afterwards. Usually we just go to another room but he's… I’m sorry, Bruce, I didn’t mean to."

"Hey, it's alright. He'll be coming back tomorrow; you know what a hot-head he is. He's going to wake up in the morning and be here within a few hours with roses and chocolate and grand gestures galore." he smiled, putting an arm around her and squeezing. “And don’t apologise to me- whatever is going wrong, it’s between you and Tony. You’ve got enough to worry about without thinking about me in the mix, too.”

She frowned slightly; Bruce seemed to think he was more on the periphery, and she didn’t like him talking like that. She shook her head slightly, not particularly in the mood to deal with it right now. "Drink?" she asked, nodding to the bottle on the table. He shrugged.

"Why not." He nodded, reaching for his own tumbler. She watched him as he did, cocking her head slightly and wondering what it was that made him think that he was less important. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking.” She shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to bring it up- she’d have to talk to Tony about it first, and that would be a problem in itself. Having both of them around was wonderful, but it could get exhausting. “I know you tell me not to apologise, but it’s got to be hard for you when I’m the one making him…”

“Don’t talk like that.” Bruce shook his head firmly. “We’re not going down this road right now. We can talk about it when we’re both sober and Tony’s back, alright?”

She smiled and nodded, knowing that he was right, even if she did want answers. He tipped her chin up and looked at her carefully.

“You’re fine, okay? You might be having a few problems with Tony at the moment, but you know we’re always going to look after you.” He said softly. He waited for her to nod before pulling her in for a kiss, and she was a little unsteady, so he pulled her into his lap, putting an arm around her waist to steady her. Something changed almost immediately, though, because one moment it was soft and reassuring, and the next moment, lips and teeth were sliding together and Kitty' hands were in his hair and Bruce's arms were tight around her waist. Neither of them were completely sober, but that didn’t seem to matter at all.

"Upstairs." Bruce breathed against her mouth and she nodded eagerly, biting at his lips and making him groan. " _Now_."

When she didn't make a move to get off him, he grabbed her hips and stood smoothly; he was obviously a lot stronger than she gave him credit for, because he strode to the elevator with no problem, simultaneously pressing the lift button and pressing her against the wall, bucking his hips into hers and making her groan deeply, throwing her head back. She had her arms around his neck, nails digging into his skin, but he didn’t even seem to notice, just hitching her higher against the wall, bucking into her and making her fingers dig in harder to hold on.

He seemed to take this as an invitation, his tongue trailing over her neck finding sensitive spots that she hadn't even known existed.

He pushed her into the elevator as the door opened, dropping her to the floor and steadying her before pushing up her skirt and dropping to his knees, his fingers pushing her knickers aside and plunging into her, pumping several times before he lowered his mouth and clamped his lips around her clit.

Her head rolled back and she let out a long moan, his fingers working her through her orgasm. She’d been on edge all day, so she wasn’t exactly surprised that it had only taken that long, but she was still impressed that he could give her a passable orgasm after five minutes kissing with him on his knees in an elevator. She barely even registered the lift stopping as he stood again, winked at her and pulled her out, both of them grinning as he led her to the bed, already starting to work at the buttons on her shirt. She pulled him down for a messy kiss, still feeling slightly addled.

Somehow, they managed to pull each other's clothes off with a minimum of tearing and moments after her bra had disappeared somewhere beside his bed, he was hovering over her, looking down at her with that expression on his face that she caught sometimes.

This time, she could identify it as resignation; she refused to acknowledge it, though, knowing it would just make her feel worse. He lowered his head again and kissed her languidly, slowly, making her pull his head down for more. If they'd been sober, they might have been able to do it slowly; it was, however, unlikely. They were both upset about the fight with Tony, even if Bruce wouldn’t say so, and that was bound to come out somehow. Doing this to cope with the times that Tony fought with either of them had become worryingly routine.

Kitty snapped out of her thoughts when Bruce’s fingers found their way back inside her, only for a few seconds, though. She moaned as he drew them out again, and he grinned. “Just making sure you’re ready, that’s all…”

“Tease.” She growled, pushing her hips up into him. She could feel the line of his cock against her hip, and reached down to dance her fingers over the head. He was unusually sensitive there, even more than Tony, and she laughed lightly as he dropped his head down, hips jumping forward, as he obviously tried to keep himself under control.

“You can’t talk.” He smirked, fingers re-entering her, and she moaned, realising that he was intent on pacing this out as long as he could. She wasn’t really in it for the long game, though- she was too wound up for that. She wrapped her hand around him, flicking her fingers under the base like she knew he liked, and before long, his fingers were twisting harder inside of her, both of them panting, neither saying anything, staring at each other, daring the other to come first.

In the end, she couldn’t hold back- she felt herself reddening as she came, unable to stop herself, ashamed that she’d lost to him even after pulling out all the tricks in the book. To her relief, though, he followed not long after her, both of them grinning and kissing each other messily. It wasn’t nearly as awkward-feeling as the first time they’d done this, without Tony, trying to make themselves feel better, and this time it actually felt like it worked.

“Well, that was good.” She grinned, and both of them started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
